Isaac E. Hiltshire
"Take as long as you need! A Hufflepuff's best at being patient! But you know what? I heard somewhere that Slytherins are very loyal!" - Isaac E. Hiltshire, to Tanya Kozlov Isaac E. Hiltshire is a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 3031). He was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Appearance Isaac is a somewhat small, lanky young boy with pale skin and bold green eyes. His blonde hair is unkempt and usually parted, and his eyebrows are short and thick. Isaac's only accessory is a golden four-leaf clover pin that he found in an abandoned classroom. He attached it to his hood, claiming that it's his good luck charm. He usually has a bandage somewhere due to his reckless nature. Common facial expressions are a bright smile, stubborn scowl, or a mischievous grin. Personality Isaac is an impulsive boy full of youthful vigor. He is generally an outgoing and friendly character who enjoys teasing (but hates being teased) others and joking around with them. Despite his genuine desire for friendship, his hotheadedness, obliviousness, clumsiness, and immaturity results in Isaac being unable to pick up social cues. Because of this, he can be unintentionally offensive or unaware of others. He could be considered a “problem student” by many. Isaac frequently talks about his old Muggle school and the delinquent-jokester activities he did there. It is assumed that he got expelled from this school. It is also assumed that he was not the happy-go-lucky boy he is currently, since he reveals that he was bullied there, and when it is said that "he hasn't been this angry and fought someone since he went to his old school." Despite his boisterous personality, he tries to hide what could be an inferiority complex. Knowing that he is not as skilled as the other students who grew up with wizards can get to him. He is extremely defensive about his insecurity and tries his best to mask it with aggression and feigned confidence. When he is alone, his energetic personality can shift to a more apathetic one. He tries too hard to “prove himself" and stand out. Initially, he felt a bit disappointed with his sorting, because he wanted to be a strong and courageous Gryffindor, but quickly came to accept and appreciate his house after the Sorting Hat ridiculed the Hufflepuff house. A large reason for his acceptance is due to the fact that Orwell Galilei is a Hufflepuff. Isaac deeply admires the postgrad and has the childish wish of being just like him. Background Isaac grew up in London with his mother, who is a Muggle. Back home, he was pressured into being an academic star in his school, but his rugged and rebellious personality was obviously not a good fit for this standard. He was forced to do things such as learn how to play the violin (which he slightly remembers how to do). Because he was unable to fulfill his mother’s expectations, she focused on his younger siblings instead, leaving him to do whatever he pleased, such as read comics. Isaac secretly feels guilty about “failing” his mother, which is a prime root for his inferiority complex. He tries to act flippant about his past despite his misconduct. Apparently his father, who was not present in his childhood, was a hotheaded and outgoing character like him. Isaac ponders about him often and wishes he could see him and meet someone who he could relate to. Abilities Magic Isaac is a first-year who is still learning the basics. Wand Isaac's wand is crafted from dogwood, with a Phoenix feather core. It is classified as "inflexible" and is 13½ inches long. Flying His flying is his best subject, due to his athletic history and fearlessness. Trivia * Isaac is extremely fond of superheroes and comics; his favorite fictional hero is Spider-Man. Relationships [[Orwell Galilei|'Orwell Galilei']] - Isaac idolized Orwell as soon as he met him in Flourish and Blotts during the summer before his first year. He thought that Orwell's physical strength and cool demeanor was admirable and immediately began to look up to him. Despite wishing desperately to be sorted into Gryffindor, Isaac had quickly accepted being sorted into Hufflepuff due to the fact that Orwell was also a Hufflepuff. Isaac continues to eagerly talk about the post-graduate in Hogwarts and constantly wonders what he is doing in the outside world. He has a somewhat romanticized view about Orwell, speaking about him as if he had no flaws and is a perfect role model. Isaac has the childish goal of wanting to be just like "Mister Orwell" (as he calls him) when he gets older. They occasionally write letters to each other, most of it being Isaac asking for advice or ranting about something that happened at school. Orwell sent Isaac his old glove at some point, which Isaac secretly cherishes. [[Toby Hunt|'Toby Hunt']] - Isaac likes to think that Toby is currently his closest friend at Hogwarts. He can be fiercely defensive of Toby because of this, even to the point where he drops his usual happy, friendship-seeking personality to argue with anyone who harrasses or badmouths Toby. Although Toby can be grumpy sometimes, Isaac continues to encourage and communicate with him. Isaac frequently does strange things to "strengthen their friendship," such as trading lunches with Toby despite having the exact same meal, or joining Toby's doodling sessions during classes despite having zero art skill. Isaac even went as far as to begin to start learning British Sign Language from other upperclassmen so he could communicate better with Toby. However, he does not know that Toby is not actually deaf, but trusts Toby so much that he's willing to argue with anyone who doubts Toby's deafness. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031